BlueEaidle set of cards
by BlueEaidle
Summary: A new set of magic cards! it has 10 per chapter
1. 1 through 10

This is the BLUEEAIDLE set of cards:  
  
F=Forest S=Swamp P=Plains M=Mountain I=Island  
  
Name Mana$ Rarity Type/power/thoughness  
  
Ability  
  
  
  
1.Hard Feeling X4SS R Instant  
  
Destroy X target creatures, they can't be regenerated.  
  
  
2.Grand Sea Monster 6III R 7/7 Legend  
  
4II: Grand Sea Monster is unblockable until end of turn.  
  
  
3.Land Master 2F C 3/2 Elf Druid  
  
Forestwalk  
  
  
4.Scary Monster XSSS R X/X Legend  
  
Fear(Can't be blocked except for black or/and artifact creatures)  
3SSS: Regenerate  
  
  
5.MAGIC spell 4SI R Enchantment  
  
Whenever you control no untapped lands, you deal 5 damage to target player  
  
  
6.Mana Burn 5SP R Instant  
  
Tap all lands in play, for each land tapped this way, it deals 1 damage to  
their controlers  
  
  
7.Soul Trader 1SSS U Enchantment  
  
Sacrifice a creature: Destroy target creature it can't be regenerated.  
  
  
8.Air Infestation X6PP U Instant  
  
Put X 3/3 angel white tokens with fliying into play.  
  
  
9.Hell Rebellion 7MS R Sorcery  
  
Destroy ALL permanents in play. If it's a creature, it can't be regenerated.  
  
  
10.Chameleon Elemental 6FF U 7/7 Elemental  
  
Chameleon Elemental can't be countered. F: It becomes of the color of your   
choise until end of turn. 


	2. 11 through 20

11.Life Fountain XFF C Instant  
  
you gain X life  
Flashback: XFFF  
  
  
12.Life of Minion 4SSS U Enchantment  
  
sacrifice a creature: Target player loses life equal to the thoughness of   
sacrificed creature  
  
  
13.Forest's Son FFFF C 7/7 Treefolk  
  
  
14.Swamp's Son SSSS C 7/7 Zombie  
  
  
15.Plains' Son PPPP C 7/7 Soldier  
  
  
16.Mountain's Son MMMM C 7/7 Minion  
  
  
17.Island's Son IIII C 7/7 Wizard  
  
  
18.Chosen one 2PP U Enchant Creature  
  
Enchanted Creature gets +3/+3 and has protection from creatures.  
  
  
19.Wall of Thorns X R X/X Artifact Creature  
  
Flying, can block any number of creatures.  
  
  
20.Nantuko Grower 4FF R 2/2 Nantuko Legend  
  
Tap: Target creature gets +5/+5 and trample Until end of turn. 


	3. 21 through 30

The Ability of power up was created by me  
  
  
  
21. Hand Of God 6PP R Instant  
  
Put all creatures from your graveyard into play tapped, this can't be countered  
  
  
22. war Times 4SM R Enchantment  
  
All creatures able to attack, do so. All creatures able to block do so.  
  
  
23. Power Absorber 4F U 0/1 BlueEaidle   
  
Power Up2(Whenever it deals combat damage to a player, it gets a +2/+2 counter)  
  
  
24. Why won't you die? 3SSS R Instant  
  
Target player loses all but 1 life  
  
  
25. Mistic attacker 7M U Enchantment  
  
Attacking creatures you control get +5/+0  
  
  
26. Mistic Defender 7P U Enchantment  
  
Blocking Creatures you control get +0/+5  
  
  
27. Mindless 4II C Instant  
  
Target player discards his or her hand  
  
  
28. Crazy Killer 6MS R 1/1 BlueEaidle  
  
Crazy killer is unblockable   
Power Up1  
  
29. Soul Taker 5SS C 3/3 Zombie  
Sacrifice Soul taker: Destroy target creature, it can't regenerate  
  
30. Down Takers 3FM C Enchantment  
Creatures you contrl get Trample and Haste 


	4. 31 through 40

31. Heller 4MMS C 5/5 Minion  
  
When Heller comes into play, it deals 5 damage to target player.  
  
  
32. Devilish Minion 3MS C 7/7 Minion  
  
  
33. Dangerous Absorber 6FF U 4/4 BlueEaidle  
  
Forestwalk, Power Up3  
  
  
34. Big safety 5P U Enchantment  
  
Creatures with power 4 or greater can't attack you.  
  
  
35. Underground Drain 3SS R Enchantment  
  
At the beginning of your upkeep, put a -1/-1 counter on target creature  
  
  
36. Color Banishing 4SS R Instant  
  
Remove all permanets of target color from the game.  
  
  
37. Master of Avoid 2S U 2/2 Wizard  
  
Master of avoid can't be the target of spells or abilities  
1S: Target creature can't be the target of spells or abilities until end of turn  
  
  
38. Lord Of Destruction 9SSS R 8/8 BlueEaidle  
  
Lord of destruction can't be countered  
When lord of destruction comes into play, destroy all other creatures, they can't be regenerated.  
  
  
39. Rapid Killer 6III R 3/3 BlueEaidle  
  
4II: Rapid Killer can't be blocked this turn and gains: Power Up3  
  
  
40. Grand slayer 8 U 5/5 Artifact Creature  
  
Trample, Firstrike, Haste 


End file.
